Gate RP: a fated encounter or mere coincidence?
Participants: Sanada Kihaku Uzumaki Nao Inuzuka Amai Ato Hiro Gate rp: Fated encounter or mere coincidence? SanadaKihaku: -The sun was slowly starting to rise, covered by a shroud of falling snow. I had departed home early while my sister and brother were still sleeping. I didn’t want to wake them. I planned on getting started on learning the Signature Taijutsu move most Sanada know: The Fist of The Tiger.And in so I wandered the still empty streets of the village, my foot stepps leaving a crackling sound with each step in the snow.All I could see was the falling snow and the smoke coming from the house’s their chimney’s. my direction was clear as I reached the village its portal and walked through a sound of a loud bustling blizzard was the result as I came out in the snowy field that served as the main gate to our home.I walked into the open field,the droplets of snow trickling on the bare skin of my arms.I took up position not far from the bridge, near one of our village its famed Sakura trees. I sat myself down on the ground in a meditating positiong my right fist held up in front of my chest,me left hand resting on my left knee.slowly I started to focus my chakra, molding it. The day of unleashing the flames of Suzaku through my fist was still far of, for now I would practice on focusing the ,needed chakra into my right fist, it would not be easy to find the correct amount needed to create the flames as well as control and launch them upon my foes.And so I sat there meditating, focusing and molding my chakra while the snow continued to fall around me.- ShadowValcore: -Nao would wake up slowly she had returned from her first day selling herbs in the village to the little hut outside the village line that she was staying in for the time she is undercover. She had then fallen asleep early so that she could wake up with the sun. After getting dressed in her kimono and getting her orange hair fixed nicely she would go out into the garden and pick new herbs for the day the same as yesterday. Before walking slowly towards the village. As she walked she thought back to yesterday and how productive the day had been not only had she gotten accepted and welcomed by the villagers to sell her herbs she had meet the kage and got a look into his past. She knew more about him then he did her witch was a good thing. Though he knew she had Chakra and that she was a Shinobi, but that was wake up taken care of she had told her story and made it make since as to why she was here. She would walk slowly across the bridge towards the village and spotted a man in the field her eyes went to him she could tell he was a Shinobi easily by the meditation he was doing and she watched him even more closely what was he doing out here outside the gate unless he was Anbu or Jounin most didn’t come outside the village except to train.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //It was rather early when Amai and Okami went on their walk. The sun was just rising giving the sky a soft orange glow on the horizon. Amai hummed softly as they walked, peering into windows as they passed, it was boring with no one to play with, everyone seemed to sleep really late, like nine o’clock late it was ridiculous “Come on Okami, let’s go to the gate today, maybe we can find something to do” she had to speak softly because the last time her and Okami walked and talked they had to run because half the village started yelling from their beds. The two of the took off into a full paced sprint, Okami and Amai keeping a level speed “Maybe today we can work on a new jutsu, what do you reckon boy?” She was answered with a couple of barks of agreement. They soon reached the portal but didn’t hesitate to slow down, it was only when the appeared on the otherside of the portal did they slow down, “HA I think I won that time Okami” she crouched down and ruffled his fur “I’ve heard rumors that the gate is a good place to watch the sunrise and to train”\\ SanadaKihaku: -My eyes shot open as I felts shifts of the wind ~2…no 3 living beings …hmmm, il need to watch myself~I merely whispered to myself,as I reclosed my eyes, I still ahndt found the right amount and there wasn’t a single glint of flames appearing around my hand. Causing me to let out a light sigh.It seems I had underestimated this technique a bit. And so I focused harder and started t imagine the great flames of Suzaku the vermillion bird of the South. The Deity representing fire and one we the Sanada looked up to. I imagined its flaming swirling across my arm to my fist.There the flames would gather and coat my fist in their burning cloak. And when released would burst of with the explosive roar of a tiger. But that day was far from now, it would still be some time before I would get that far. But that was fine, I had time,as for now the village was peacefull.It was my mother her final gift to the village. When she killed the Akatsuki leader in the last war and in so ended their threat.We have known a prosperous peace. But how long?how much longer would this time of peace last?We lived in a dangerous world afterall.- ShadowValcore: -Nao walked down further her eyes now spotted a child and a dog emerging from the gate and she laughed softly. Children outside the gate how silly her eyes narrowed as her eyes went back to the man he was now doing something and she didn’t like it at all. She growled softly to herself but kept walking slowly and lady like he apparently didn’t see her or choose to ignore her chakra pattern that was alright with her. Nao sat down on a stone bench and continued to watch him though she saw the child and the dog that was with her but nothing changed with them. Guest_Mitkkoto: //The two of them jumped up onto a rock and laid down watching the sun rise, even she didn’t mind the odd romantic like thing here and there “It’s pretty isn’t it Okami” she nuzzled him softly “We should come here more often ..... yes i know we not allowed to be here without a sensei but hey, rules were made to be broken” she winked and jumped up “Come on boy, let’s get some morning training in before we have to head back, we know the technique, daddy has performed it a lot” the two stood in the clear and focused “okay, BEAST HUMAN CLONE” and absolutely nothing happened “hmmmm, to be honest Okami i have no idea what we should be doing do you?” she noticed a woman sitting on a stone bench as well as a man doing some sort of meditating “hey look boy, more people came to see the sunrise”\\ Kunshiro: A, to the outside world, unheard chuckle erupted from his form which was hidden in shadows, signalling he was somewhere dark. His breathing was calm and collected, a must in the oppressive air of his current hideout far from sight or sense. The pair of eyes he used were hidden in the form of a drawing brought to life. Yet not one, several of these ‘beings’ were released by the Superbeast Imitating drawing; A jutsu known only to the Ato clan which allowed them to bring their drawings to life. These animated forms of art took on the shape of snakes, or rather cobras that carried somewhat of an Arabic design. Yet unlike most of his fellow Ato, Hiro did not use Black Ink for these slithering spies, he used white ink to perfectly blend in with the snow-clad surroundings. About a Dozen of the snakes were buried under the snow save for their near undetectable eyes that were as white as the surroundings which camouflaged them. The formation of the hidden, fork-tongued, sentries was as following; They were positioned in a circle surrounding the village, each taking the position where an hour-mark would be on a regular clock. At this moment, one of the snakes spotted a man summoning flames around his hand. The visual image was sent through to Hiro, who was in hiding far away, and the latter made a sketch of Shinobi for now named; ‘Man with flaming hands’. Moments later Hiro’s attention was already drawn away from the sketch made at lightning-speed, receiving the visuals of a girl and her pet. ‘A little fun shouldn’t upset my queen too much.’ He mused to himself, calling for a new snake to crawl under the bed and snow, approaching the woman, girl, man and dog. It’s movement would be extremely difficult to track, seeing how it hardly shifted the snow during its hidden assault that eventually led to the ink-drawn Cobra aiming to sink its fangs into the paw of the dog, which just sank in the snow. After the attempted strike, the Cobra attempted to scurry away at high speeds, still using the thick layer of snow as a veil to travel under. SanadaKihaku: -I sighed as I opened my eyes And got up.~Still nothing huh…. Haa this is frustrating, I need to vent…~In the split second that followed my hands shot to my back where my spears rested cleanly in their bands.my finger gripping around the hilts,the poles now resting cleanly in my palms and with a light stroke, they launched from my back to the ground.as the tipps grinded through the snow, my chakra began to react to the fire chakra gems embedded into the poles. As flames began to swirl around the trident like tipps. And right on that moment I jumped high into the sky. At the peak of my jump launching into a front flip. The flames spreading from the tipps and formed what seemed to look like fiery wings of a great bird. ~WINGS OF SUZAKU!~The words bursted from my mouth as the spears crashed onto the ground. The force of the crash and the high power of the flames sendignt he snow flying and melting it instantly causing puddles of water to crash in a 15 feet radius around me.That was the strength of my flame. My flame of Suzaku. It was relentless and would never cease to burn as long as I lived. That was the Sanada motto.- ShadowValcore: -Nao watched carefully and swore softly under her breath what he is thinking attacking a child his orders were to keep a low profile. Nao would stand up and move swiftly in front of the girl reaching into the snow she would grab the snake just before it was about to strike she shouldn’t have done that but she has a soft spot for children.- “ you and your dog should be more careful child and watch your surroundings next time I might not be here to save him.” – Nao growled out loud and looked in the exact direction where he was at.- “You never know when Wild Danger will strike.” –she had not used jutsu in doing this she kept herself just to being normal though she moved faster than normal. Nao broke the neck of the snake as it turned back ink she would shake her head and walked away. What stupid childish act was he pulling with that trick she would teach him a lesson later when she took the time to go back to the hideaway.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //she jumped back startled, how did Okami not smell the chakra flowing in it, and why was it trying to attack Okami in the first place. She picked him up and hugged him stroking his fur, she nuzzled him softly “I’m sorry boy” she ran after the lady who had stopped the snake, tapping her on the shoulder she bowed to her and smiled “THANK YOU SO MUCH I PROMISE I WILL KEEP A BETTER WATCH ON MY SURROUNDINGS” Okami barked in agreement, his floppy ears bouncing as he did so, she was much shorter than the woman so had to crane her neck just to see her face “how did you know it was there by the way?”\\ Kunshiro: He had wondered for a moment, as to how the female had exactly spotted the snake. But he wasn’t surprised nor startled, as his non-moving snake tracked her standing up, and reacted swiftly by making a snake hand-seal in his hideout. This sign caused for the Ink-snake to drip down further into the snow while revealing an actual living snake which was hidden inside is. This reptile was already killed before being swallowed by the animated drawing, yet no-one would most likely notice it during that split-second moment of the orange-haired ladies actions. Hiro couldn’t afford giving away his power just yet and therefore took these preliminary measures. Another dark chuckle was uttered in his hidden location, as his still undetected snake noticed the woman staring in his direction. Oh she was something all right, he thought, before turning his attention back to the man crashing down into the ground while large flames erupted, causing for the snake to relocate further back for safety measures. Hiro, again grabbed a piece of paper and made notes of the weapons used, and the size of the flames. This ‘Man with flaming hands.’ Was someone to keep an eye on. Once more did he make a hand-seal, this time the Tiger sign; at which the hidden snake dislocated it’s jaw and gobbled out a small mouse covered in ink writing. The little creature scurried underground before climbing up the back of Nao’s robe and hid itself into her hair at rapid speeds, awaiting for the moment when she’d read the message saying. “KEOMS10Y. Aka Keep eyes on Male shinobi, 10Y stood for; Within a 10yard diameter proximity.” SanadaKihaku: -During my downward strik I ahd felt another shift of the wind, but this was no normal hift, no it was rapif breaking of the winds current, something only a shinobi could have been capable of.I exhaled deeply, my arms hanging at my side, the twin Suzaku spears still clutched in the palms of my hands.I tilted my head lightly to the right side, just enough to spot the woman, the kid and a dog.~ Hmm there is something odd about that woman.she looks normal, but no normal citizen could break a winds current at such a pace,hmm…~I was talking to myself as often did when lost in thought. I decided to find out more as I swinged my arms back and cleanly placed the spears back in their bindings.I tucked my hands into my pockets and walked over to the young womand the small girl and stood right next to them as I crossed my arms.~ Quite impressive miss…, It’s not every day you see such a thing unless one is a shinobi or kunoichi.~My eyes suddenly turned to the genin.~ You should be more carefull squirt. You are a kunoichi of the hidden snow afterall.~I merely smirked- ShadowValcore: -Nao smiled softly- “I spoke with the kage already about what I am Sir, Please done mind me I was only protecting the child.” –Nao didn’t squirm while the mouse ran up her back and perched itself in her orange hair it was covered completely so none could see it.- “My name is Natsuko but most call me Nao I’m the new herb seller in the village.” –She looked at the child.- “Your welcome and you should if you lose him you will never have another dog that you can bond with that well.”- Nao was reading out of the corner of her eye what the mouse said, while she spoke. She didn’t find the man a treat though his spears caught her eye. They looked like the ones the person who killed Kano but he looked so young, how could it have been him though his skill was great she had witnessed it herself as he moved with the fire but she didn’t think he could be that Anbu who knew though she would keep an eye on him more then normal.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //she smiled brightly and put Okami back down "keep an eye out boy, at first sing you tell me okay" he barked in reply "Once again thank you very much, you have no idea what Okami means to me" she bowed once more before turning to Okami "Okay, so we cant do the Beast Human Clone, but we can practice our formations" the two ran off from the woman stopping at a near by tree "FOUR LEGGED TECHNIQUE" she cried before even reaching the tree, she jumped forward landing on all fours, her canines grew along with her nails as she took on a more feral appearance. The ammount of chakra that covered her entire body was immense and rather impressive for a Gennin of her level, a low growl rolled from her throat before she lunged directly at the tree ready to claw it, at the same time Okami had flanked to the left and jumped at the tree from the side. While this technique was handed down through her clan, she still needed to practice it in order to find a perfect chakra ratio\\ SanadaKihaku: -I chuckled softly at her reply~ Well that would explain the swift reaction you showed Miss Natsuko. So what kind of herbs are you selling, if I might ask? ~In the meantime I saw the Genin running of to practice and merely shook my head.~Haa Genin,always so reckless.Remind sme of when I was one.~ For a moment I laughed as I looked back to Natsuko.~Oh right my apologies. I am SanadaKihaku the Kage’s right hand and his former teammate. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Natsuko and welcome to Yukigakure no Sato.I hope you will find your stay in our village to your liking.~I would smile lightly though it was hidden by the part of my shirt that covered my mouth.- ShadowValcore: -Nao smiled softly and nodded- “all kinds from Healing herbs to cooking herbs and even a few smoking herbs. I find them extremely useful to have around I have a small cart across from the Ramen shop the owner of the general store has been kind enough to let me keep my cart near his store. He doesn’t sell herbs so he thinks ill help out his business. So far I have found everything quite enjoyable even my chat with you Kage.” –Nao would watch the girl run off just as she spotted the other snake- “She better be careful that’s not the only snake around here. Children are so reckless sometimes.” Guest_Mitkkoto: //The two of them went at this time and time again, a relentless barrage of incredibly strong taijutsu against the trunk of this tree. Time passed and slowly Amai and Okami grew tired, a few times the two had bumped into each other causing themselves to bundle off into the snow, but each time they got up, determined to master this attack formation, basically the idea was for Amai to attack from the front and Okami to attach from a different directing meaning that at least one of them had a guaranteed hit. Soon Amai and Okami sat in the snow side by side looking at the worn out tree “well, we did alright don’t you reckon?” Okami barked happily before letting a soft growl out, something was making him edgy “Okami? What is it?” she scratched under his chin “If its anything it’ll just be one of those silly snakes, it won’t have a chance next time hey buddy.” She ruffled his fur and stood up slowly stretching her arms and back “I can’t wait to find out our team, it better be soon” this was more just to herself but Okami still barked in agreement\\ Kunshiro: The Shinobi in the darkness sighed while shaking his head, at which the mouse veiled behind Nao’s locks did the same. The girl with the dog performed some unusual Taijutsu in the meantime, spotted by another of his slithering sentries. Again notes were stored about her beastial approach on all fours and wild nature. ‘A fun playmate for Kai, perhaps. “ He chuckled and made the Ox hand seal, causing for all the snakes to burrow deeper underground before disappearing and dissolving. For now, he had enough information to work with and didn’t want to blow the covers of his dark stare on Yumigakure. Hiro had to crawl a good distance over rough stone and rubble before finally emerging out a small hole covered by a bush. He frowned at the terrible state of his hiding-place, and walked off muttering. He grabbed his main, large, scroll from his back and drew a Pegasus which came to life upon forming the Snake hand-seal, using the Superbeast imitating drawing jutsu to bring it to life in the form of a 2-yard high winged horse. The animal sank through its knee’s elegantly at which Hiro nodded and sat on its back. With a light prod of his heel, the creature began running up to high speeds. The wind blew past his form as Hiro’s eyelids narrowed. And with a final leap, the beast batted its wings and flew up high, circling around Yumigakure above the deck of clouds. SanadaKihaku: Ah I see. Well il be sure to have my sister stop by to buy some spicy herbs. Something we lack inthis village~ I chuckles as I now rested my hands behind my head and stared at the sky.It didn’t look like it would stop snowing anytime soon. But every droplet of snow that fell on my skin. Seemed to melt right away with a light sizzling sound. It was proof that even though I was just standing there, I was constantly molding and moving around my fire chakra through my body.It kept me warm,but it also kept me ready to react right away at the slightest sign of trouble. It was something I had trained myself in to bear with this cold and to be able to defend the village at all times.It was my Nindo afterall.~As long as I am alive, I wont let any of my friends die.~ Those were the words I bound myself too, an oath I would give my all to keep until I die.- ShadowValcore: -Nao would giggle and nod softly- “Well I’m glad to have more business.” –she said in a soft tone. The cold seemed to be getting worse but she didn’t seem to be effected by it. She learned also about him today the second in command of the village. Maybe he was the one who killed Kano after all she thought to herself.- Guest_Mitkkoto: //She walked back over to the two, she stood silently for a while, Okami still on guard behind her "its okay Okami" she muttered softly before looking back to them "It was nice meeting you but i must take my leave now, Okami needs to be fed, and so do i" she grinned happily and ran off towards the portal "COME ON OKAMI ITS FOOD TIME" the upside to having been out so long is that no one would care just how loud she actually was now. The two darted through the portal this time with out slowing down, she darted through the streets bumping into strangers "HEY WATCH IT" would be heard multiple times that morning but it wouldn't stop her at all\\ Kunshiro: He sighed while atop his flying beast, looking over the skies for anything suspicious before flying back to the Akatsuki hideout. After diving in between the waterfalls, the Pegasus poofed away and Hiro made an agile landing on the center area holding a large memorial stone. Here he awaited for his Leader, in order to ask what she may have seen. ShadowValcore: -Nao would smile softly as she left the area heading back towards her little hut but once inside she would body flicker herself out and away from the area before heading back to the hideout where she would spend the day today.- SanadaKihaku: ~I nodded and lowered my arms back to my sides.~Well I oughta get going, my brother and sister will probably wake up soon.And I would rather not miss having breakfast with them.Theyre all ive got left after our mother died and stepdad a few years ago.It was a pleasure meeting you,and im certain we will meet again.~I made a slight bow.Though I was known as cruel teacher and wary of strangers, I was also courteous and polite to woman. Mostly because of my sister.I brought my right hand in front of my chest as I made the ram seal, and a second later I was gone. In my wake a small crackling fire burned on the snow before being doused by it when it turned to water.- Category:Role-Play